


Self-destructive behavior

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Implied Adrinette, LadyNoir - Freeform, Tense, adrien misses the dad he used to have, angsty, fight, hawkmoth will be destroyed, ladybug is ready to straight up murder hawkmoth, not my usual brand of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Ladybug turned the other way. "If you're not with me, you're against me.""Fine." Chat took a breath. "It's your call, but I won't be happy.""I'm going to run in there. Right now. We have the advantage of surprise. We can take him, you and me- or." She frowned, "just me I guess.""You act like you're indestructible, but you're not.""Yeah." She scoffed. "You'd know.""What happened to bring a team?""What happened to having my back, no matter what?"He winced. "I don't want to see you get hurt.""I think it's a little late for that kitty-cat. Are you coming or not?""Go." He waved. "I'll catch up."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	Self-destructive behavior

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to write for like five days. This idea has been stuck in my head. Its so unlike the lighthearted stuff I usually write, but i kept coming back to it. I realized I couldn't get anything done till I finish this, so here you go.
> 
> My first angst thing in a while.

Ladybug turned the other way. "If you're not with me, you're against me."

"Fine." Chat took a breath. "It's your call, but I won't be happy."

"I'm going to run in there. Right now. We have the advantage of surprise. We can take him, you and me- or." She frowned, "just me I guess."

"Bug. Don't do this. We have the advantage, let's take it back a couple steps. We can plan this out really well, get some temporary heroes, like Rena Rouge and-"

"Rena can't be trusted."

"Carapace?"

"He's on thin ice, but he would not hesitate to protect Adrien."

"Viperion?"

"Studying abroad."

"Queen Bee?"

"At least she's honest about hating me... non-Ladybug me. And she hates Gabriel for neglecting Adrien. She'd help me kill him. If I have to choose someone, I guess-"

"Then pick her. Go get her miraculous so she can help."

"This has to happen now. I'm going to run in there. Alone if I have to."

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"You act like you're indestructible, but you're not."

"Yeah." She scoffed. "You'd know."

"What happened to bring a team?"

"What happened to having my back, no matter what?"

He winced. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I think it's a little late for that kitty-cat."

"If you hurt Hawkmoth, if you kill him? That'll hurt you."

"Are you coming or not?"

"Go." He waved. "I'll catch up."

"No, you won't."

"You're right. I won't." He shook his head. "Because I'm not going to do it."

"I would."

"I honestly doubt that."

"I would." She repeated, with conviction.

"Yeah, but you'd regret it. I can't kill someone, even someone as evil as Hawkmoth. What if he has a family?"

"He does, a son. Adrien."

"Could you really take Adrien's father away like that?"

"Since Adrien's father is a terrorist, yes. Yes I could." Ladybug crossed her arms. "What would you do?"

"...not kill him."

She laughed. "Wow. And people ask why I come up with the plans."

He growled. "And what if _I_ was Adrien. Could you still do it?"

"I-" Ladybug paused. "I'd try to find another way. Maybe we could erase his memory or-"

"Why does that make it any different?"

"Because you're my partner. You aren't Adrien."

"Maybe I am."

"You know we can't reveal until after-"

"Honestly, I don't give a crap about the rules, Ladybug."

"But-"

"Look. I know you think it's the only solution, but there is no way I am Cataclysming my dad."

"Adrien?"

"He sucks. Believe me, I know more than anyone. But he is a broken man. I believe that he has a chance. He can do better."

"That was really heartwarming. I wish I could believe you."

"Its not like you know him any better than I do."

"Actually, I do. I work for him, and even if he wasn't Hawkmoth, he's a cruel, heartless man. He underpays and doesn't care about his workers. He makes people work overtime and all the time. Since I joined the company, I've barely got a free moment, between work and akuma fighting."

"I think you've got pent up anger."

"He has the audacity to terrorize Paris and then take over my life with work? The next time I see his face, I swear I will punch it."

"It's a punchable face."

"Isn't it?"

"Yeah. But you need to calm down and plan this out."

"No. I just want Gabriel Agreste to say hello to my little friend." Ladybug clenched her fists.

"You can't punch an old guy."

"I can if he's a superterrorist."

"Valid. I'm still not killing him for you."

"It would make getting rid of the evidence so easy." She pleaded. "C'mon."

"I'm not."

"He's an irredeemable monster."

"He used to read me bedtime stories."

"He's used my nightmares against me."

"He's probably doing it for my mom."

"He's- Man, this whole disagreement is gonna make dating you awkward."

Chat blinked. "Marinette?"

"Surprise?"

"Actually," he tilted his head, "it makes sense. I always knew you were hiding something. I just thought it was drugs."

"Hahah. Nope. I'm actually a superhero- Drugs?"

"What was I supposed to assume?"

"I don't know, maybe that-" she paused. "Yeah, I got nothing. It makes sense I guess."

"Hold up-"

"I'm holding up."

"You, the nicest, sweetest person I know, want to kill my dad?"

"I mean, yeah?"

"Lets do it."

"What?"

"I said, let's do it." He held out a palm.

"Are you sure? We could swap miraculous, and I could take the guilt-"

"Cataclysm." His hand filled with familiar dark magic.

"Adrien-"

"You're right. We have the advantage. He won't see us coming."

"Us? I thought...."

"You and me against the world bug." He winked. "Lets go murder my dad."

"When you put it like that..."

"Yeah I regretted it as soon as i said it. We're gonna take his miraculous and lock him in a psych ward and prison for a very long time."

"Yeah, I can deal with that. As long as i never have to deal with him again."

"I can make that happen."

"And he can never find out that I was Ladybug."

"Agreed. He'd kill me for dating you." Chat winced. "Also bad wording."

"Let's just fight him."

"Agreed." She frowned. "On second thought, maybe we should grab some help, just in case Mayura shows up."

"Chloé and Nino?"

"Yeah, they'd probably be willing to help."

...

It was scary how fast Chloé agreed to murder Hawkmoth once she learned his identity. 

"Oh I've been planning his death for years." She laughed.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. You scare me Chlo." Chat Noir shook his head.

"Good." She laughed. "Fear me."

He held out the box. "Do you agree to-"

"Ladybug wants us to commit homicide. I'm pretty sure the rules don't matter."

"That's what I said!"

"Let's go. We've got a butterfly to squish."

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine is making me go crazy. Happy Easter, or if you don't celebrate it, happy spring.


End file.
